


The Kidney-Shaped Sofa

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Study, Fashion & Couture, First Job, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Self Confidence, Self-Esteem, Trick or Treat: Treat, Vignette, job hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Mabel goes on her first job interview and tries to make a good impression.





	The Kidney-Shaped Sofa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



Mabel is going to ace this.

She doesn’t have any other plans BEYOND acing this, true, but she’s totally going to nail it. With her scrapbooks filled with sketches and brand new designs tucked under her elbow and a huge, kinda desperate smile on her face, she enters the lobby of Demott Couture with a certain sense of intense rightness. 

“Hi! I’m Mabel Pines, I’m interviewing for the design intern thing! I have a two o’clock appointment with Miss Grady?”

Mabel knew the look in the eye of the secretary who was scanning her computer screen; it was too early in the morning for her brand of spunk, and she was not in the mood to be awake and functioning at this particular time.

“She’s on the third floor,” she said. “Go up two flights and hang a right and wait on the big red sofa shaped like a kidney.”

“Thanks!” Mabel chirped. “Have a nice day!”

The secretary grumbled and reached over for her coffee cup.

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

 

Two flights up Mabel was sitting on the red kidney-shaped sofa and trying to talk herself out of the jitters permeating her nerves. She told herself not to be nervous; she’ d been through worse things, had been through weirder things. With Dipper in California trying to ‘find himself’ by hunting cryptids with a dog and a beat-up old van, Mabel tried not to feel too bad about being in New York, trying to turn her passion for creating sweaters into something that could make her money. Her parents and Grunkles were supportive from their own corners of the world, and she couldn’t have felt happier about the possibilities before her.

She flipped through her portfolio just to make sure everything was there. Yep – an assortment of sweaters designed for every occasion, for every kind of person –even for pets. She crossed her fingers and hoped beyond hope that this was going to work out. She needed it to work – she wanted to have a foothold in New York that no one in the world could take away from her. 

When the door opened and Miss Grady's secretary told her to go in, she took a look into her hand mirror – yep, dazzling smile, big eyes, huge grin. That was the face of a woman who was going to tackle the world and make it smile. She plunked it back into her handbag.

Then she grabbed her portfolio, stood up and walked into the office. The future was the present, and the present was now.


End file.
